jooppediafandomcom-20200215-history
Boone Carlyle
' Boone Carlyle' was one of the survivors of 815. He is remembered by his sissy-girly name, being John Locke's bitch, his inappropriate relationship with his step-sister, as well as being an overall douche bag. On The Island Season One Boone had a similar experience with his sister on the Island in that he was competing for Island Leader against Jack. Right on waking up from the plane crash, Boone woke up and realized what an opportunity he had to become a leader of a new people group. Thus, Boone went rushing to save lives in hopes to win the hearts and minds of the people. However, while saving Rose's life, Jack showed up. He incorrectly told Boone he was applying CPR in the incorrect fashion. Whose that guy think he is? A doctor? Anyways, this joker told Boone to get some pens so he could use them to create a trach. Yeah, right. What kind of lame-ass idea is that? Boone decided to take this opportunity to let Jack win this battle for the hearts and minds of the people, giving Boone the opportunity to observe his competition from afar. He watched, casually gathering a ridiculously large amount of pens. Jack only needed one, but Boone decided to collect as many as possible to bide his time. Then - it all changed. Jack saved Rose. Without the freakin' pens! He didn't need them at all. It was just a plot to get Boone distracted. Realizing that Jack did not need pens to save Rose made Boone realize just how sneaky his new found nemesis was. And so, Boone - in the darkness of the twilight - began to set forth his plan to kill Jack and become Overlord of the Island. 6 days later, phase one of Boone's diabolical plan was set into motion. Befriending a woman named Joanna, Boone convinced her to go for a swim into the ocean. So the two ventured out into the sea for a ready dip. Yes, for surely the rip tide would take her out to sea - prompting Jack to go save her - which would lead to his demise as well. However, Boone- miscalculating his plan - was also caught in the rip-tide. Jack noticed this and swam out to save both of them. Joanna died, but Boone was rescued and brought to show. Beaten, but not defeated, Boone left to his tent - scorned that his rival had the arrogance and audacity to one-up Boone like that. Boone mad. Boone decided he needed to gain the trust of the survivors and thus took it upon himself to ration the water rationally. However, once again - Boone miscalculated and didn't realize how tricky his enemy was. That Jack doctor jerk! He made Boone look like a thief! Everyone thought Boone was taking the water for himself! Jack stopped the lynching group from killing Boone. One again, humiliating him. Boone so mad now! Jack then told everyone "there's plenty of water at the caves". What?! No! Boone soooo angry! Boone smash! Boone was whiney for awhile, mostly complaining to his step-sister in hopes of pity sex. None came. However, he did befriend Locke who made Boone his official bitch. From that point on, Locke and Boone were inseparable. The two were like a old married couple. One night, while hunting for Claire, Boone decided to see if he could get pity sex from Locke. Locke, being the bad-ass mucho man, beat the crap out of Boone and told him to grow a pair ("See: Homophobia on Lost"). This confused Boone, who mistook "pair" for "pear". So Boone started a garden to grow a pear - in hopes of earning Locke's love. The garden was total fail. Still, the two tried to dig up a hatch as friends. In the final days of Boone's Life, Locke got a minor scratch when his attempt to break into the hatch did not work. Boone offered to kiss to boo-boo. Locke had had enough. So he killed Boone. Oops. Post-Death After killing Boone, Locke had to think quick. After all, he too was competing for Island Leadership and killing Boone - as much as everyone hated him - would probably look bad in his campaign. At the very least, it'd give Team Jack enough ammo to filibuster the digging up of the hatch. So, Locke decided to carry Boone's dead body up into the Drug Smuggler's plane and make it look as though Boone had done something stupid (i.e. climb up there to see if there was a transceiver). Everyone, knowing Boone as the idiot he was, believed Locke's story. Boone was buried. Ba-bye Boone. Trivia *He was originally intended to be called 'Five', but this was changed at the last minute as UK Broadcaster 'FIVE", who own the number five and all rights too it, threatened the producers with legal action as Pilot - Part 1 was going into production. When the producers decided on the name-change, they used a global find and replace in order to change all uses of the word 'Five' to 'Boone'. Weeks later, during the shooting of the Pilot, Evangeline Lilly found herself saying 'One... Two... Three... Four... Boone'. This error was fixed during post-production. Category:Characters